otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Godric Lomasa Web
Nobility Family ---- Norran Lomasa :I will loyally serve my cousin the Duke Lomasa to my end breath, and will march with him to whatever peril he requires of me. Let the enemies of House Lomasa quake! Milora Lomasa :My gracious Duchess. She is quite young and pretty. Farrel Lomasa :My cousin is a generous man to his kin. I feel that I could greatly benefit from some of his tutelage. Gabriella Seamell :She is family. One must stand with one's blood, even if one's blood is at times erratic, suicidal, and threatens the life of your beloved. Affectionate ---- Nayla Zahir :My words are inadequate to describe my rushing feelings. I feel uplifted, as if on airy wings, when the Viscountess looks upon me. Yet this slavish feeling is making me doubt my manhood. I must be strong and not yield to this overflowing affection... She is rich is she not? And of good stock. Exceedingly pretty, too! Perhaps she would bear strapping Lomasa sons? Admires and Respects ---- Voreyn Zahir :I have to admit: there is something tempting about the Duchess Zahir. She is quite a beauty! The Duke has warned me of her, but how can such a pretty face and gentle voice betray malice? Rowena Mikin :Her Highness is Light-blessed. May she help us to eradicate this terrible Shadow, and bring peace to the Empire. Thayndor Zahir :I admit he is Shadow-touched, but he has been nothing but a valiant and honourable man in my dealings. Yes, I respect the Count. Varal Mikin :He has pledged to assist in the crusade against the Wildlings! I look forward to my sword bathing in their blood, and drinking a victorious toast with the Count Mikin. Aylina Zahir :I once courted her, I admit, but she is a tad short in the qualities that would make a good wife. And is she not attached to that detestable Seamel? I fear I shall make an enemy of her on his account. Indifferent ---- Duhnen Seamel :The Duke who cannot control his own Township? Did I not hear a rumour that he wanted chaos because he was Shadow-touched? Who knows? I have barely met him. Celeste Mikin :She seems pleasant, yet I have heard some interesting rumours about this woman. I must be cautious and politic in my relations with her. Someone said she was once a noble Scourge before turning to love for the Shadow-touched? But why am I listening to gossip-mongers? I do not know her well. Ailith Kahar :The Ordinator, right? A bit thick in the shoulders for me. Not a fan of my fillies built that way, I confess. Eldan Zahir :Is that fellow not the brother of Duchess Zahir? I think I met him once. Contemptuous ---- Gefrey Seamel :Light grant me the excuse to take this pomaded fop out to a field and run him through with my blade! I once approved, but rumours of his incompetence - and his spinelessness in my presence - have irked me to no avail! Shadow take the fool! If only I could goad him to challenge me! Tor Nillu :What a pathetic, weasely little money-changer! Him and that Horse-breeder are thick as thieves: and, as a Nillu, that's not surprising! A wispy coward. Karrel Mikin :That petulant, deformed man has injured my beloved and has slighted me. Given the excuse, I would duel him -- cripple or not. Politics may prevent it: how would it look if I submitted a man with a withered hand? Feared ---- Sahna Nillu :A witch! A witch! She used evil Shadow magic on me! Light save us all! Freelanders In Favour ---- Lucius Nepos :A stubborn and stalwart Freelander. He is in high favour with my Duke, and as such is in good stead with me. Too bad he has joined with the Mikin, and has not decided to offer his services to the Lomasa crest! At times I fear he forgets his station, and presumes to be of better stock than his lot deserves. A bit too familiar with some of the Nobility, I confess, but he is a good sort nonetheless. Amalai Nepos :One must be satisfied with one's tailor. Adrianna :An excellent hostess, quite well-mannered for a Freelander. Yes, I do enjoy my time spent at the Thirsty Trout. She is also quite a nice healer. Kael Firelight :That gardener fellow I like! He does keep very nice flowers and potted plants. Quite a lovely walk in a cold afternoon, I must say. A shame that he is cursed by the Shadow... Meian Firelight :The wife of that gardener fellow I like so much. A shame she is Touched. Nonetheless, I have not seen her use any witchcraft. Tyder Pondwater :A pity she is a Wildlander. I met her by accident: a fantastic smith! Oh, my armour is a marvel and an envy to others! I wonder if I can kidnap her and keep her in East Leg? She is marvellous. Benedict Thatcher :He is in favour as he is the smith of Riverhold Keep. I shall judge him by his craftsmanship: it better be worth the wait. Indifferent ---- Griedan Stonehammer :This man is Light-blessed. I do not know him well. Otto Stonefish :That stinking Freelander needs to bathe! Mareten :He refused my offer of patronage. This man is on wobbly cobblestones with me. Perhaps, if he can properly shod a horse, it might put him in favour. Out of Favour ---- Taran Songbird :This man is a wanted Imperial criminal and - surely - a cocky prat. What is with all of these unwashed, uncultured and rotten foreigners daring to assume that they are equals - that they are even worthy of a favourable gaze! - from the Nobles of the greatest Empire in the world? I will deliver him a steel edge should he re-enter the Empire and refuse to come quietly, damnable Shadow-cursed sorceror: if it takes me nine horsemen to bring him down! It is a pity that he plays such lovely music... Bloodstone :Another uppity, filthy barbarian. We ought to burn the Refuge. Would Gladly Trample ---- Evaryn Nightveil :Insolent, barbarian trash! To presume that she is an equal with Fastheldian Nobility warrants a trim of her Wildlander beard: with my sword at the neck! It is a pity that horse was skittish, else I would have trampled her underhoof! Others Will Kill on Sight ---- Wildlings Gargoyles Unmarked Mages Bandits Rabid Dogs Back to: Godric Lomasa Category:Chiaroscuro_Player_Webs